


Making Up

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Request Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over 20 years since the end of WW2. Since then Japan and America haven't seen each other. Japan is ready is venture out into the world starting with patching things up with America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

"One whole week…" America said to himself hoping it would sink in. He stood before the illustrious Air Force One preparing to board. "Well I can't hold a grudge forever and now's as good a time as any to patch things up with good old Japan!" he continued as he stepped up the stairs and went into his plane. In about 15 hours he would be in Tokyo. America took a window seat in the front of the plane. He looked at the window and recalled how his sudden trip to the Asian country came about.

"Hey Yo!" America answered the phone in his office casually.

"Hello, Mr. America? This is Japan" replied the voice on the other end of the line.

"Japan? Well how's it hangin'?"

"I am well enough. I contacted you to propose a trip. Since you have not been to my country since the Second World War I thought it might be a good time for you to come and visit."

"Well that's true. I haven't seen you in about twenty years or so" America agreed.

"Yes. If you are not too busy, would you mind being my guest as of this Sunday?"

"Sunday? Yeah I guess, I don't have any plans for the weekend"

"Wonderful. Might I also suggest you spend the entire week here? After all it is a long flight and I have much to show you. This way the trip will be worth your time and I can ensure you see all the highlights that have been developed since your last visit"

"Ok! Sunday it is! See you then!" America agreed and then hung up.

'Going to Japan…' America thought to himself gloomily. He sunk in his large comfy chair and put a hand to his forehead thus shadowing his eyes. 'Japan and I had a treaty and he broke it. He sneak attacked me which brought me into World War Two. I did defeat him though and since I'm the world's hero I even helped him rebuild after bombing the living hell out of him.' America took a deep breath then let it out. He lowered his hand and stood up from his office chair with resolve. 'Ah Hell, it's been twenty years! I can't stay mad about that forever! What would I have done if Britain avoided me forever after the Revolutionary war? And besides Japan's the one reaching out so I don't have to do any real work!' he pep talked himself silently as he left to inform his boss of his trip.  
So here he was sitting on the Air Force One on Saturday afternoon as to be in Japan by Sunday morning.

"We will be taking off shortly. Please fasten your seatbelt." The flight attendant informed America over the intercom. America did so and started sifting through his assortment of movies to decide which one he would watch first.

"Mr. Japan, you really don't need to go yourself!" pleaded one of Japan's advisors.

"No. I invited Mr. America here, so it is only right I be at the airport to pick him up. Since the war I have not been able to do business in other countries very well. This means my country is suffering economically. Forgiveness is a virtue and I want to patch things up with America so not only can we do business with each other, but perhaps become close friends. That is my dearest wish" replied Japan as he headed to his car to pick up America.  
Japan showed up at Narita airport an hour early. He greeted his people as well as visiting foreigners as they passed. 'I have never been good with foreign peoples but now is as good a time as any to practice. Especially since I want to be friends with America'

"Mr. America! Welcome to my country. I hope your flight was pleasant" Japan greeted happily as America stepped through the gate into the airport.

"It was so long! I thought I was gonna die!" America whined moving his body in odd gestures in an attempt to bring his tired and numb muscles back to life.

"Well it is over now. Please follow me and I will escort you to my home where you can freshen up and relax. We can start the tour of the city tomorrow" Japan smiled. He bowed slightly and then lead America to the exit.  
Soon they had arrived at Japan's home. America brought his things to his room and took a long hot shower.

"Man…even a shower hot enough to cook a lobster in wasn't enough to make me feel better…" America said to himself sadly. Half the day was already gone thanks to America trying to figure out how to use the shower. By the time he had freshened up it was already afternoon. Japan introduced America to his furry companions and spoke of the advancements that his country had made since the war.

"When's dinner?" America finally interrupted Japan. "Your history and gardens are cool and all but I'm starving!"

"Oh, we can eat now if you want" Japan replied leading him back into the house. At the dining table were small cuts of meat on either side of the table with a pot of boiling water in the middle.

"No sushi?" America asked kneeling in front of the table.

"Not tonight. I thought we could do meat tonight since you love hamburgers so much. It is not the same as in your country but I hope you will enjoy. You see, you simply take the beef and put it in the water. After a few minutes it is cooked and you dip it in a sauce and eat it" explained Japan. As he spoke he used his chopsticks to give America a visual.

"Your little sticks are so cute!" America said while pulling them apart. After dinner, Japan lead America into a small room with a television. In front of it was a joystick.  
"What's this?" asked America.

"I call it a video game. It will not be ready for mass production for quite some time but I thought you might enjoy testing out the proto type" explained Japan. The game was about flying a plane which brought back memories from over twenty years ago. At the end of the game the war was over and the town was rebuilt into an even more beautiful vision than it was at the beginning of the game. By the time they had had enough of the game it was already 11:00.

"Mmm, that game was fun Japan! I can't wait to see what else you have to show me!" America said while stretching. He was in his room now and since Japan had not replied he figured he must of continued on to his own room. The door was left open a crack while America changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. 'So comfy!' America smiled into his pillow after taking a deep breath and smelling the sweet scent of the sheets.  
Just after America had gotten settled in he felt a slight shift and a small creak from the left side of the bed. He had already positioned himself on his side on the right so he could look towards the window. He jumped slightly as an arm slid around him and warm breath found itself on his neck. America looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Ja..pan?" he asked curiously.

"I never properly thanked you for helping me and my people after the war" Japan said softly as he pressed his lips against America's. America went to speak, however as soon as his lips parted Japan allowed his tongue to find entrance to his mouth and captured his tongue. A few moments passed. Japan's eyes were closed in the enjoyment of the moment while America watched him with a confused expression. After a few minutes the kiss was broken.  
Japan wasted no time and began to kiss America's jaw line and make his way down his neck.

"Japan, wait! I don't understand!" America shrieked quietly. Japan had made his way to America's collar bone before he spoke.

"What is to understand? I am giving you the most gratifying means of a thank you for all you did for me"

"That's why I'm confused! What you're doing should be done by a woman! I know some countries have customs where men kiss but they don't kiss like this!"

"Mr. America, have you never been touched by a man before?"

"Of course not!" Japan looked at him seriously for a moment, then smirked.

"Then I will have to teach you. When you are gratifying someone it does not matter if you are a man or a woman. All that matters is if pleasure is derived from the act. Japan placed his lips upon America's again. As they kissed, Japan used his hand to push America onto his back and from there he swung a leg over him. Japan kept America's mouth busy while he let his hands sneak under his night shirt and roam his well toned chest. Once he reached America's left peck he rubbed his fingers over the sensitive nipple.

"Haa-hmmm" America gasped into Japan's mouth as the friction from his fingers hardened the small pink bud. Noticing America's reaction Japan again began kissing America's features until he reached his collar bone. Japan's eyes became small excited glints of light as Japan used both hands to pull America's shirt over his head and discard it to the floor. Was the shirt was gone, Japan brought his tongue over to the right nipple. First he licked it as a cat would lick milk. Once it started to hardened he used his teeth to lightly bite and tease him. America bit his lower lip in hope of quieting his moans. Japan then slowly brought his tongue down America's torso stopping just above his navel. America jumped as Japan approached it.

'He must be ticklish!' Japan smiled sweetly at him. He quickly kissed his lips again. America looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Do not worry, I will take very good care of you" Japan smiled again as America blushed. As he said this Japan skillfully slid his hands down America's legs and discarded his pants. Once gone, Japan gently touched America's member. America's eye twitched at the touch. Japan started off gently but then increased his rubbing on America's dick. It soon grew larger and the pesky white briefs were now clearly too tight. Japan took his hand and before removing the underwear gave America's butt cheek a hard, friendly squeeze.

"Oh!" America let out at the unexpected squeeze. Japan examined America's organ.

'It is true that those in the west are considerably larger than we who hail from the east' he determined. Never minding that Japan leaned down and gently kissed it. America's blush deepened and he looked to the side, embarrassed. After kissing to America's sac he skillfully licked his member as if it were a lollipop. Once it was covered in saliva Japan lightly touched the tip of his tongue to the head of America's dick. Then he slowly took America's length into his mouth.

"Ohh!" America moaned audibly. 'It's so hot…so wonderful! But-' America forced himself up on his elbow. "Japan. This really isn't necessary! You've thanked me enough" Before America could continue Japan took his hand and squeezed it, indicating it was fine. As Japan bobbed his head America watched him. With Japan's eyes closed as he focused America didn't feel as uncomfortable. Japan would let his saliva fall at the base and he would suck hard and slow as he came back to the top. His slow but steady pace was driving America insane.

"Ja-Japan- I-!" America attempted to warn through his ecstasy but inevitably he came into Japan's mouth. Japan slightly surprised let his eyes snap open and he released America before swallowing. America breathed heavily for a few minutes before speaking. "Sorry Japan. I tried to warn you but-"

"It is all right. I wanted too. In fact I want to become close with you. Will you let me?" Japan asked with his innocent looking face.

"Of course we can be close! I'd like that too." America smiled happily.

"Good, then please relax" instructed Japan. America tilted his head in confusion as Japan licked/drooled over three of his fingers. He pushed America's legs apart and readied finger to his virgin pucker. "This will be a little unpleasant at first but it will be worth it for the pleasure you will attain later" with that Japan carefully maneuvered his finger into America.

"Ahh!" America cried upon the fingers' entrance. "Japan! It doesn't feel right!"

"It will be fine, I promise" Japan reassured him as he wiggled his finger about. After America's face became less tense he inserted a second finger.

"Hmmrr" America grunted with squinted eyes. He placed his head down and tried to focus on the feeling he had when Japan sucked him off. "Ah!" America's eyes lit up as Japan found his sensitive area. Upon finding it Japan pushed in a third finger and focused on America's prostate.

"Hah! Japan it hurts, take them out!" America cried shutting his eyes. Japan focused harder on his spot until America began to whimper. Once America tilted his head back, Japan removed his fingers. Japan then briefly left the bed and made his way to the night table. Once in front of it, he undressed himself and pulled a bottle of lubricant from the draw. He slicked his own dick up until it looked as if he had just gotten out of the tub. He then returned to the bed and positioned himself before America. America watched him worriedly.

"Please accept me" Japan said softly as he caressed America's cheek. He then slowly pushed his length into America.

"Haaah!" America gasped and tears came to the corner of his eyes. He lied his head down on the soft pillow and grabbed onto the sheets. He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. Japan waited several times for America to relax. Once all the way in, he put his hands down by America's head and looked at him. He lowered himself until their chests touched.

"You are so tight, and hot. You feel amazing America!" Japan whispered in his ear.

"Ja-pan! If we're going to be this close, call me Alfred!" America replied through haggard breaths as Japan pulled almost all of the way out of him then slammed back into him, nailing his prostate and earning a loud scream.

"Alfred, are you ok?" Japan checked before moving again.

"Fine, move!" he replied nibbling on Japan's earlobe. Japan smirked at his reaction before thrusting several times at a slow pace.

"Ohh~ Japan!" America moaned into his ear while licking it. "Go faster!"

Japan did as he was told hitting America's spot almost every time every few seconds. America's heat and cries edged Japan to his own climax.

"Alfred, I'm about to come, are you there?" Japan breathed.

"Yeah! Go for it!" America nodded. Moments later Japan came and coated America's prostate. Simultaniously America's sperm overtook their stomachs. Japan laid on top of 

America for a few minutes while they caught their breath. Then, America gently kissed Japan. Japan was surprised by the kiss and looked down at Alfred.

"Thank you Japan. You really…know…how to…show someone…your…appreciation" he said through short breaths. He smiled up at Japan before closing his eyes and turning his head to the side.

"Good night, Alfred." Japan said quietly kissing America's forehead.


	2. Monday

"Mmmm" America stretched in his bed lazily. Either arm had over taken the bed while one leg was bent at the knee, the other straight. "I haven't slept that well in ages!" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his glasses off the night stand. Once they were on he threw the covers off and went to head for the bathroom. "Huh?" he looked down at himself confused. "I don't sleep nude!" he exclaimed shocked to see himself in full view before he had even stood up from the bed. He cast a look over the bed to see his clothes scattered about the floor.

"Oh yeah…" he said slowly as he remembered his night with Japan. 'But if I had sex with Japan last night, why isn't he here with me now?' America looked at the spot of the bed where he would expect Japan to be. "He isn't here with me because I did not have sex with him." America told himself aloud. "I am a respectable country who would marry before having sex! And that marriage would be to a woman" with that resolve he went to stand only to fall too his knees beside his bed. "Owww…my hips!" America moaned to himself. 

'Why would my hips hurt after sleeping in such a comfy bed unless...' "It must have been my long flight! Sitting on my butt for 15 hours, it's only natural that whole section of my body would be uncomfortable!" America laughed it off then dragged himself to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
After about an hour, America went into the kitchen for some breakfast. As he walked through the open archway he spotted Japan sitting at a high top table serenely drinking coffee.

"Good morning Mr. America" Japan greeted sweetly.

"Good morning" America greeted with less enthusiasm than usual. He took a seat across from Japan.

"How did you sleep last night?" Japan asked casually.

'If I remember correctly I told him he could call me Alfred, but now he's still calling me America. Did I just have some weird dream and turn into a sleep walker and try to act out some of the movies I watched yesterday?' "Fine, your beds are unbelievably comfortable! You'll have to give me the name of manufacturer so I can bring one back to my country!"

"I'm glad you like the beds. I'd be more than happy to give you the company's number" replied Japan. 'After losing his virginity to me last night, that's all he has to say? It's good he's interested in buying things from my country but that's a terrible thing to ignore someone and after I was so passionate and nice to him!'

"So where are we going today!" America asked excitedly as a Japanese style breakfast was placed before him by one of the servants. Japan glared at the servant though he didn't seem to notice.

"I thought I would take you around town. Show you the local cuisine and shops. You are on vacation here after all" said Japan.

"Sounds awesome! I don't have really any souvenirs from your country to show off at my place!" America said quickly so he could inhale his breakfast. "You're not eating?"

"No, I far prefer to eat meals that I prepare myself. I think my cooking is better than anyone I have ever tasted" replied Japan.

"That's pretty cocky of you! After I've had a taste of what's local you'll have to whip something up for me so I have a story to tell my friends!"

"Very well" and with that the servant retrieved the dishes and the two countries headed out to see Tokyo.

"Wow Japan, you really know how to save space don't you?" commented America as they walked through the city.

"Well you have to when you are an island like me" replied Japan.

"So each floor of all these buildings is a different kind of store and you keep grocery stores in the basement of your malls. I never would have thought of that!"  
The day of sightseeing took them to Tokyo Tower, several schools, a few souvenir shops and a couple restaurants that had revolving food that you could take as it passed your seat.

"You see Mr. America none of this would have been possible if not for your kindness in helping me rebuild. When you attacked there was practically nothing left. It was all ruble but I think in the long run you did worse to Mr. Germany."

"Well, Germany was a worse threat than you. Not only did he defeat everyone in the first world war but me, but nothing like what he did in world war two had ever been released on humanity before. I still don't want to believe the atrocities. I knew since world war one's punishment wasn't enough I would have to break him down till there was no way he would be able to come back at me again. The only reason why I came at you so hard was because you bombed me first and I didn't want to just throw my people's lives away fighting you on your land which would have taken forever"

"You must believe me that I did not intentionally mean to betray our treaty. I sent a note and it just didn't get to you before the attack. Even though Germany did some pretty horrible things it was really his boss making him. My boss told me to do terrible things to my brother China during the war too, why didn't you hold me accountable like you did Germany?"

"Um, no offense but since my relatives are from Europe we only wanted to fix the problems that were so close to us. My boos thought what happened in Asia is for Asia to fix"  
"It is that kind of thinking I want to change. Enough of the past, I only brought it up to show you how beautiful my country is now. I think this last café you will find quite enjoyable."

"Another café? But we just had dinner! You have the coolest ways of fast food too! At my place you order what you want and grab it through a window, here everything on the menu just comes to you and you take what you want and get rid of plates by putting it back on the belt when you're done! That's so efficient!"

"Don't worry, this café will be dessert" said Japan as he led America into a cute looking restaurant with a critter on the sign out front. As soon as they walked in, America saw the most unusual thing you would guess to see in a restaurant. To the side was a blocked of area filled with cuddly bunnies running about. There was no one particular breed, just lots of cuddly fuzz balls jumping around and having a good time.

"Right this way sirs" instructed the hostess and she led the two to a Japanese style table. She placed a menu down for them. "Do you have a certain one you want?"

"Certain what?" America asked confused.

"No, just bring us your most popular, and the house special" replied Japan.

"Japan, why do you have rabbits in a restaurant?...You're not gonna kill them right here and eat them are you!'

"What? Of course not!" Japan replied a little offended. A moment later the hostess returned with two small bunnies. She handed one to each country. The tiny critters warmed right up to them. The one given to Japan made itself comfortable in his lap as Japan stroked his fur. America's furry friend placed its front paws on his chest and looked up at him. His nose twitching with a curious expression on its face. Its upright ears brought together in the back as it looked at the country. Instantly America melted.

"Oh My Gosh! Japan! It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" America exclaimed gently hugging the tiny creature.

"I thought you might like this place. Here you get a dessert for you and the rabbit while you cuddle with one."  
Soon a plate of rabbit treats was put in the middle of the table while a bunny shaped cake was put in front of the countries. America took to feeding the critter his treats before indulging Japan's wish that he feed himself as well. After a couple hours of cuddling fun the two returned to Japan's house.

"Japan your country is amazing! And so trusting too, I don't know if I'd trust just anyone with a small creature at a table. That's got to be a fun job! Working with those little cuties all day!"

"I am glad you like it here." Replied Japan. The two took a seat in the den while Japan made some tea for them.

"Those rabbits must have been fixed though, otherwise they'd breed like crazy and you wouldn't want a little kid seeing them doing the nasty right? Or are they all one sex?" asked America.

"Speaking of, why were you so cold this morning?"

"Huh?" America asked taken off guard.

"Last night was your first time wasn't it?"

"Japan? Are you saying we-"

"Last night I made passionate love to you and this morning you pretended that nothing happened. That's hurtful. You shouldn't ignore your partner like that for future reference" Japan snapped slightly.

"We're not animals Japan! I believe in the teachings of God. I'm a good Christian and as such I should marry a woman and only have sex with her for the sake of reproducing!" America exclaimed.

"Aren't we animals though?" Japan asked with a look of lust in his eye. He leaned over and kissed America's neck making him arch back a little. "As countries we really can't reproduce. We represent humans who came from monkeys who came from other creatures like dogs, rabbits, and fish. In the realm of pleasure what does marriage really have to do with anything? How many humans do you think have had more than one sexual partner before marriage and just kept quiet? Is it not a sin to lie and lose virginity before marriage? And what of the married couples who divorce and have affairs? Alfred, why do you feel it is so wrong to be with me when most humans do not even follow such rules?"  
Alfred averted his eyes from Japan. "Didn't it feel good last night?" Alfred kept silent but slowly shook his head affirmatively. His face going red. A smile crossed Japan's lips. He lowered his head and then gently pressed his lips to Alfred's. "If you think only an animal is allowed to feel such guilt free love, then why not pretend we are such beasts tonight?"

"Japan?" America said as Japan unbuttoned his white dress shirt. Japan kissed his chest before gently trailing his fingers down to Alfred's sensitive midline.

"Relax. As my guest it is my job to take good care of you"  
Alfred shuttered slightly as Japan's gentle touch removed the rest of his clothing. Japan quickly discarded his own robe and undergarments. "Turn over" Japan coaxed as he pushed America onto his stomach. The soft carpet was warm and tickled him a little. America closed his eyes out of embarrassment. Japan noticed his muscles clench. Japan gently raised Alfred's hips off the ground then let his bare skin brush against Alfred's as he put his head next to his lover's.

"Alfred. Tonight you lick my fingers" Japan instructed placing his fingers to America's lips. Alfred opened his eyes and obediently did so. First he flicked his tongue over the index and middle finger. Then he licked then up and down, making sure to leave as much saliva as possible. Finally he took the index, middle and ring finger into his mouth and sucked on them. Japan purred at the sensation which made poor Alfred even more nervous but at the same time he salivated more. After a few minutes Alfred opened his mouth and Japan took back his dripping fingers. He positioned himself behind Alfred. Slowly, he pushed his index finger in. Alfred shuddered and gave a soft moan.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Japan asked in a sensual voice.

"N-no…Why…would I?" Alfred responded with the rhythm of Japan's finger. Japan added his middle finger and increased his speed and pressure causing another delightful moan from Alfred.

"It's to stretch you out. If I went right in it would hurt much more. This exercise is human, doesn't it prove there's more to the nature of love then just merely being near one another?" As the third finger was added Alfred gave his reply. "I don't care if it's animal or human nature right now, just come in to me! I need you"  
Surprised by the response Japan obliged, removing his fingers he grasped Alfred's hips and slowly allowed his length to delve into the American. America gripped the carpet and gave a soft cry. His breath quickened as he tried to relax.

"Alfred, you're so hot and tight" Japan breathed. "You feel wonderful"

"You feel great too" Alfred said in a single long breath. He rested his head on the carpet as Japan began to move. "Oh~" America moaned. Japan slowly picked up his pace and tightened his grip on America's hips. Careful not to bruise, Japan slid his hands up America's torso as he increased his thrusts. America's soft moans turned into increasing loud cries as Japan messaged his nipples and muscled stomach. Finally Japan grasped America's member and gave him rough strokes up and down. Each time Japan's hand went down his dick nearly left America's body, only to come barreling back as his hand went forward. Japan's breath tightened as Alfred muscles pulsed against his throbbing organ.

"Japan! I can't stand it!" Alfred screamed loudly. The heat and pleasure completely overtaking him, causing him to forget his earlier negative feelings. Alfred's cum snaked its way over and through Japan's fingers. Moments later Japan's own seed crashed against Alfred's insides like a tidal wave. Japan collapsed on top of America and breathed heavily. Between gasps he passionately kissed neck and shoulder blades. Alfred panted underneath him in a way that turned Japan on causing him to lick nibble at Alfred's body. Once his breath was caught. Japan lifted himself up off America and began to leave. Alfred thrust his hand forward and grabbed Japan's ankle. Japan looked down at him confused.

"Stay with me tonight. If I was cold to you this morning, it's because you abandoned me like I was cheap!" Alfred looked at him fiercely through fogged spectacles. Japan smiled at him, he grabbed a pillow and blanket and lied down next to Alfred. He wrapped Alfred in his arms while Alfred lied his head down on his chest sighing contently. Delighted with Alfred's post love making affection Japan tightly hugged Alfred as if he were a child depending on his teddy bear for a good night's sleep. He rested his head on top of Alfred's and then they both fell asleep.


	3. Tuesday

"Hahhh!" America yawned loudly as he sat up from the floor. He could smell something wafting in to him from the kitchen next door. He quickly grabbed his clothes, put them on and appeared in the kitchen. Japan had has back to him and was focusing on flipping some kind of meal in a pan over the stove. "That smells wonderful!~" drool finding its way down America's chin.

"I am glad you think so. I take a lot of pride in my cooking so I am sure you will love it!" Japan replied with a cocky, confident smile. America took a seat at the table and awaited his breakfast. Not too long after Japan joined him at the table with several dishes.

"You got a lot here Japan! You didn't have to go to all the trouble for just breakfast. You should put your all into dinner instead."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Japan scolded. "I made you a variety of light dishes so please make sure to try them all, I put my heart and soul into those samples"

"Ok!" America began stacking the samples on his fork.

"No! You show my food the respect it deserves!" Japan continued to scold handing America a pair of chop sticks. "Now only taste one thing at a time and make sure you savor it!"

"Got it" Amreica shyed away a little. 'This must be Japan's thing, I've never seen him get so bossy or upset over something so small before'

"So, how is it?" Japan pressed as America chewed his first bite. Tears flowed down America's cheeks as he moaned a pleasant response.

"This is amazing Japan!" He said with a full mouth. Despite America's poor table manners Japan relaxed and looked at him with a loving smile. "I'm glad"  
After breakfast, America went outside as Japan cleared the table of dishes. After about a five minute walk around the courtyard America sighed heavily. Sweat had covered his body.

"Man, I'm sweating like a whore in church out here!" America exclaimed then immediately regretted his choice of words. A pained and guilty look covered his face. 'Are you a whore now?' his mind taunted him. 'After all you have slept with Japan twice now and for what? A few meals and a place to sleep at night?'

"America, are you ready to go?" Japan asked from the doorway leading into the house.

"Where are we going?" asked America as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I thought we could do a beach day today since it is so hot" He smiled showing a bag presumably filled with beach attire.  
Cool! A beach day! Japan you always know just what to do to treat a guest right!" again America cringed at his words remembering his previous two nights in the island country.

"I am very glad you are having a good time" Japan replied and then led the way to his car which took them to a beach. The beach wasn't too crowded despite the heat outside. Once they arrived they switched into some bathing suits. America's was long and striped and it covered his torso. Japan's on the other hand were just plain old shorts.

"Aren't you going to cover yourself?" America asked unable to tear his eyes away from Japan's well toned bare chest.

"No, this beach never gets too crowded and I'm not embarrassed to show a little skin. You should try wearing something like this, you have the body for it"

"No! That's ok! I feel more comfortable this way!" America said quickly. His face turning red from Japan's compliment.

"Suit yourself" Japan shrugged and lied down on a long chair. America immediately ran into the ocean and jumped with the waves. After about a half hour of being knocked down every few seconds he returned to the shore and lied down on a chair next to Japan. America lied down on his stomach and laughed.

"That was fun! And refreshing!" he exclaimed.

"The waves seemed to have had fun with you too" Japan told him in reference to his heavy breathing. A servant came over, queued by America returning to the shore.

"Can I get either of you a drink?"

"Sex on the beach" replied Japan.

"WHAT!" America practically jumped out of his skin.

"Relax, that's the name of the drink" Japan chuckled to himself.

"Why would you name something that! I'll just have a coke" replied America.

"Very good sirs" excused the servant.

"The drink is called that because it's fun to give names like that to alcoholic drinks and more times than not once intoxicated sex will occur between members of the drunken party. You should try it"

"The drink or sex on the beach?" America asked tensely watching Japan.

"Both" Japan replied coolly. He had put sunglasses on so America couldn't look him in the eye.

"Pass" replied America as he turned over to soak up the sun. The rest of the day was spent charging the ocean waves, sipping fruity drinks and eating ice cream. The sun had long since set by the time the two countries returned to Japan's home. They had stayed out late to see the fireworks and then walked the beach on their way back to the car.

"Today was fun" America sighed contently as they walked up the steps.

"Well it is not over yet. I have one more thing to show you before you retire" said Japan. They walked down the hall and then Japan led him outside behind the house. He pushed a wooden door aside to reveal a small hot spring.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" America exclaimed. "You should have shown me this the first day I came! This would have done wonders for my stiffness and jetlag!"

"Well you have to be naked to get in and I thought it might be a bit much on your very first day. However we have seen each other a few times now so it should not be so embarrassing. See you in about ten minutes?" Japan winked as he went to the right to disrobe.

"Yeah…" America replied uncomfortably. Once Japan was out of sight America slowly went to the left. He discarded most of his clothes. Once he was down to his underwear he looked around. On a bench there was a tiny black speedo. "Ha! Good ole Japan! Of course he didn't mean butt naked! What a joker!" America slipped on the speedo and then met Japan outside. Japan was already in the water and gave America a confused look was he came out.

"What are you wearing?" Japan asked him a little upset.

"The suit you left out for me. When you said naked you meant I would look naked with this tiny thing on. Kinda like your sumo wrestlers!...right?"

"No, when I said naked I meant completely nude. Now take off that ridiculous thing and get in here."

"Please let me wear it! I know we really got to know each other the past two nights but that was a mistake that never should have happened!" begged America.

"Excuse me, how could you say that? You seemed to enjoy it as much as I did and there's nothing wrong with people pleasuring themselves"

"Yes there is. I think I should go, I'm not being a very good guest right now" America replied turning to leave. Confusion and hurt feelings causing tears to well up in his eyes.

"Alfred!" Japan called quickly. "Please, join me. I did not mean to snap. You can wear the loin cloth"

'He called me Alfred' America thought happily. He gave Japan a teary smile and an affirmative nod then walked in and sat beside him. Japan gently kissed America's neck through the soothing water.

"Do you not enjoy being with me?" Japan whispered.

"I don't know. It does physically feel wonderful but I was brought up to think that such a temptation was bad"

"You know I used to be modest too. Then I met Germany and Italy. Being with them was a real eye opener and it was for the better." Japan took Alfred's hand and placed it over his crotch.

"Ja-Japan!" Alfred flushed feeling his stiff member.

"You know, that thing you are wearing belongs to Germany. He was the one to show me pleasure amongst other things. Seeing you wearing it reminds me of a golden god. It really is quite a turn on to see you in it. So much so it hurts" Japan kissed Alfred passionately as his fingers skillfully removed the speedo.

"Wait! Don't you have to prepare me?" America broke the kiss as he felt Japan at his entrance.

"The water will do it" replied Japan. He roughly grabbed Alfred's hips and positioned himself, he then thrust upward and all the way in.

"Ahh!" Alfred screamed. Japan wasted no time in finding a quick pace. "Japan, it's too hot, it doesn't feel comfortable" Alfred raked his fingers down Japan's back which only edged him on more.

"Relax, this is new for you so it will feel a little weird but just like before it will feel good soon." Japan breathed into his ear. He licked Alfred's cheek with one of his thrusts. "I am there, are you ready?"

"Japan I-" Alfred tried to speak but Japan didn't wait. A few moments later, Japan caught his breath. Alfred had his chin in Japan's neck and Japan had him pressed tightly to his chest.

"You are so sexy Alfred, you give me so much excitement, do you think you can go for a second round in the changing room?" A few moments passed and no answer came. 

"Alfred?" Japan called pulling him from his chest to examine him. Alfred's glasses had fogged over and his eyes were closed. "Alfred?"


	4. Wednesday

“Alfred!” Japan continued to shake him. Realizing a response would not be coming any time soon, Japan positioned himself behind him and then hoisted both he and America up the stairs and out of the water.

‘Was it the heat from the hot spring or my own pushiness into a night of love making that caused this?’ Japan questioned himself. He removed America’s glasses and looked at his still face. ‘The last couple nights he slept with a smile… perhaps I’m taking things too far too fast. I will have to make what happened tonight up to him’ Japan resolved as he took the unconscious Alfred into his arms and to the guest room. He stepped into the bathroom and toweled America dry. Then he slid on a pair of underwear and dressed him in a robe. Once Japan had cleaned him up he lied him down on the bed. He stopped to stare at the slightly open robe to America’s bare chest. Regardless of Japan’s efforts America had managed to get one arm above his head and the other out to the side; again monopolizing the bed as he had done his first night. Japan’s face reddened a little as he hesitated to let the blanket cover the American. ‘Who would have thought a westerner would look so erotic in a simple patterned Japanese robe?’ A loud snore from America brought Japan out of his fantasy and moments later Japan had returned to his own room.

America awoke to darkness. Instinctively he reached over and found the light switch. The sudden brightness made his eyes shut tight for a few seconds before adjusting. He blindly felt for his glasses and then with the simple motion of putting them on his vision was restored. 

“I’m back in my room” America slowly told himself. “Why am I here? I was with Japan…and we were together in the hot spring.” ‘And when we were together in the hot spring we were as close as two people can get…’ America reflected, a small blush coloring his cheeks. ‘I told Japan to stay with me if he wanted to have that kind of relationship with me’ he cast his eyes down to his hands which were intertwined together on his lap. A lonely expression overtook his usually cheerful face. ‘Maybe this is for the best. After all, the people of my nation would flip if they knew I have slept with Japan. They still haven’t really forgiven him for the war even though we won and since we aren’t going to be brought together in marriage it wouldn’t be right to do these things together. But…since we’ve already done the taboo for me why would it be so terrible or difficult to stay with me throughout the night?’ America lied back down on his pillow, took a deep breath with his eyes closed and then reopened them with a new determination. “I’m on vacation! After all Japan is a good secret keeper and at home there’s that phrase ‘What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas’ no more thoughts like these! It’s time to give that Kiku a run for his money! Inexperienced or not I’ll show him how desirable I can be!” and with that America stretched his arms above his head, rolled over on his side and fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

America woke up early the next morning. He quickly freshened up and found his way to the kitchen. The sun had not yet risen and neither had Japan. Too excited to go back to sleep, America rummaged through the fridge until he found a small container with a green colored frozen blob inside. America quickly looked around to make sure no one else was up and when he was sure he was alone, stuck a finger into the container and tasted a little. ‘It’s sweet, kind of like ice cream or yogurt. It’s not bad, I think I’ll just have a little’ as he stuck his finger back into the dessert a light flickered on and a voice made Alfred jump.

“Alfred!” Japan snapped, hands on his hips and a stern look on his face. Alfred turned to face him sheepishly, his finger still hidden within the container. He had been caught red handed and for the life of him couldn’t come up with a good explanation on why he was first of all rummaging through someone else’s house and secondly acting like he owned the place with his vulgar eating habits.

“S-Sorry!” Alfred choked out. “I just wanted a little snack and your green frozen treat beckoned me to it”  
Japan sighed and softened the look on his face. “Well even though you have double dipped your unwashed finger into my favorite green tea ice cream I suppose I should be thankful that you fell welcomed enough here to pull such a stunt”  
Feeling a little relieved Alfred placed the container on the counter. “Actually I’m even more glad to know you like ice cream and the likes because you’ll want lots of it where I’m taking you”

“Taking me? Where are we going?” Alfred asked.

“First to Hiroshima for half the day and then we’ll spend the next couple nights in Kyoto” replied Japan. “Since you’re already up, let’s get you packed and off to the train station”

“Hiroshima?” Alfred said uncertainly. He remembered the name of the city. One of only two he viciously dropped the most destructive bombs known to man on.

“Yes, I think you will like what you see there” replied Japan.

'I’m not so sure’ America silently disagreed but gathered his belongings none the less. Within the hour they found themselves seated on the bullet train. It was the most comfortable form of public transportation Alfred had ever been on.

“Japan I’m seriously impressed! Your city is spotless! No graffiti, no litter on the ground and the seats aren’t worn out at all!”

“We Japanese take pride in cleanliness, politeness and the culinary arts” Japan smiled proudly.  
A couple hours later the two arrived in Hiroshima. They had to take a boat to a tiny island that Japan had insisted America see before anything else. It was still only mid morning but the Summer heat and humidity was already causing Alfred to perspire. They hadn’t taken more than a few steps away from the port when Alfred spotted relief.

“Oh thank goodness!” He ran dead ahead to a small shop with a kind looking middle aged man. Alfred’s eyes scanned the colored syrups trying to decide what sounded like a good flavor for the day. “One grape in the biggest size you’ve got!” 

Japan caught up just as he ordered. “A cherry one for me please” Japan added. The man happily handed off the shaved ice cups and the two started their walk. Alfred had been so caught up in his delicious treat. He didn’t notice the usually timid creature sneak up on him. He felt a small tug on his shirt and looked down. A doe had taken a small nibble of his clothes but Alfred’s eyes grew wide and he shouted in delight.

“Japan! You have deer on this island!! And they’re not afraid of people!!” he declared as he gently gave the doe a pat. As he looked around he saw lots of deer. Bucks, does and fawns alike. Some together and others wandering about on their own.

“I thought you might enjoy the wildlife here” Japan replied. The two kept walking and Alfred seemed to be as excited as a kid on his first trip to an amusement park. Both on land and in the water America noticed tall red arches. 

“What are those majestic looking red things around here” asked America pointing to indicate what he was talking about.

“They’re shrines to honor the Gods and the dead” replied Japan.

“Would it be possible for me to pray at one of these? I’d like to say my regrets and how sorry I am to all the souls I hurt during the war.” Alfred replied solemnly.

“Yes, we can do that. I have my share of prayers to offer those I caused to lose their lives in the war as well” They made their way up a steep hill and into an open temple. It had no doors or windows but it still looked incredibly majestic and elegant. Following Japan’s example, America put his hands together, stood in front of a decorated platform and closed his eyes.

After a while America opened one of his eyes and looked over towards Japan. Japan was still praying, his face looking serene and picturesque. ‘I wonder if his sleeping face looks like that…I always fall asleep before he does. Wait! That’s a horrible thing to be thinking about when you’re praying!! I’m so sorry dead souls who stick around here! Please forgive my insolent and sinful thoughts! I’m sorry!” America quickly closed his eyes and tightened his features.

“Ahh, praying is so peaceful” Japan stated happily. “Are you ready to see the rest of Hiroshima?”

“Yup!” America replied still feeling a little guilty over his earlier thoughts.  
They took the ferry back to the main land and Japan led America through a prospering city. Buildings were semi tall and children followed their teachers around as they lectured about the sites and its history. Most people greeted the nations with smiles. Once they reached the middle of the city a wreck of a building stood blocked off with a small tablet as a memorial.

“This is the exact place that the bomb fell” stated Japan. “This was the only building spared because the blast shot outwards and not directly down”

“I’m sorry” Alfred said softly.

“Don’t be. I didn’t bring you here to give you a guilt trip. In war hard decisions must be made and I respect you for having the courage to make a tough calls. Though I really didn’t expect you to have more than one of these I must admit. Next time a war comes about I hope we can be on the same side. The reason why I brought you here was to show you how appreciative me and my people are. Although you did destroy this place and cause a lot of damage, you did help rebuild this place after despite the hostility between the two of us at the time. Now you can see there are no grudges here and I would like nothing more than to start anew”

“I want that too, now that I’ve said my peace to the victims and you’ve shown me your new beautiful city I think we can move on and start a brand new relationship on good terms!” America agreed.

“Off to Kyoto then?” asked Japan.

“Off to Kyoto!” America shouted pumping his fist into the air.  
By the time afternoon hit it was far too hot to go out and see the sights. It was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit outside so the two nations stayed inside the luxurious hotel. The fountains and restaurants kept the two occupied till evening when they returned to their room.  
Japan took a seat in a chair by the window. The curtain was closed keeping the room private.

“You can go to sleep now if you wish, I’m going to stay up a bit longer” Japan informed Alfred. ‘If I can’t physically have him tonight, then at least I can watch him sleep a while’ 

‘This is it! Time to turn on the charm!’ America removed his glasses and placed them on the table near the closet. He had a bit of swagger in his step as he approached Japan. Once in front of him he pulled his white t-shirt over his head and let it flutter to the floor.

“Alfred?” Japan asked surprised at his sudden change in behavior. Nerves getting the best of him caused Alfred to uncontrollably slightly shake as he got down on his knees. He hesitantly reached his hands toward Japan. He ran his fingers up his legs and thighs and pushed away the yukata that covered him.

“You’re not wearing underwear!?” Alfred announced a little shocked.

“It’s a hot day, it’s very uncomfortable to have such a garment sticking to you when you’re sweating. What do you think you’re doing?”  
Alfred swallowed before answering. “I want to honor our newly found friendship.” He said stiffly. “I want us to be together as you have imagined. So tonight I’ll do some of the work” with that he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the head of Japan’s member.

“Then might I offer some advice, close your eyes. If you think about it too much you’ll get nervous and no one will gain any pleasure. When you close your eyes you feel more and then it’ll just come naturally” suggested Japan as he gently ran his fingers through golden locks. Alfred closed his eyes and then started to take Kiku in. Almost immediately he felt his gag reflex kicking in and his throat tightened.

“Relax. It’ll go away when you get used to me” Believing that Kiku knew what he was doing Alfred pulled away and started licked Japan’s member from base to tip. It was a new feeling. Almost like licking a popsicle only without the cold, wet, fruity flavor. He was getting a grasp for how big Kiku was as he slowly tasted him inch by inch. Once he was slicked up America again took Japan into his mouth. This time diving all the way down to the base.

“You learn quickly” Kiku complimented. Alfred pulled back about halfway and then bobbed down again. He remembered as a child playing with the wooden part of a popsicle stick this way. He would stick into the back of his mouth until he gagged and then, being a child with nothing better to do would repeat the action. A rhythm came with Alfred’s breathing and as the organ engorged in his mouth he began to moan. Japan closed his own eyes and tightened his grip on Alfred’s hair.

“Ah-Alfred” Japan attempted to warn but his pleasure gave way to the milky cum that flowed into Alfred’s mouth. Alfred instantly pulled away and sputtered on the substance. He reached for his throat and willed himself to take in oxygen. “Sorry about that, are you alright?”

“Yes-I’m fine” Alfred replied a little strained. Kiku gently took Alfred’s hand away from his throat and led him to stand. He pulled the American closer and America sat on his lap facing him. The chair was one of the big comfy kind so Alfred was partially on his knees. Japan leaned forward and kissed him. Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted his hips a little. Taking the cue Kiku grabbed hold of Alfred’s hips and thrusted upwards. Alfred moaned into Kiku’s mouth and a small line of saliva escaped down his chin. The adrenaline urged Kiku to find a good pace and hearing Alfred’s soft cries in his ear directed him on where to aim. He easily found Alfred’s sweet spot and focused on it. He pumped hard and fast, increasing the volume of Alfred’s voice who held on tightly to Kiku’s shoulders. Feeling his climax Kiku crossed his arms behind Alfred’s back and squeezed him to his chest. Alfred buried his face into Kiku’s shoulder as he released. Kiku did the same as his seed conquered Alfred’s insides.

“Japan…this is probably just my naïveté talking but I think I may be falling in love with you” Alfred whispered into his ear.  
Japan smiled practically from ear to ear.

“Call me Kiku” 

Alfred gave a small tight hug in gaining permission to call Japan by his human name. Japan carried them both over to the king sized bed and then snuggled next to Alfred until they both fell fast asleep.


	5. Thursday

“Ja…pan…If you…make me take…one more step…I’m…gonna…die” America panted.

“Oh come on Alfred, we’re almost there” Japan replied. The two had gotten up early and had set out to see some temples. It sounded like a wonderful idea at first but now that they were climbing a ridiculously steep slope in the blinding sunlight with the temperature already reaching 105 degrees Fahrenheit, Alfred was wondering if seeing these temples were worth all this effort. Soon they reached the top of the slope where a large temple welcomed them. Two large double doors were open and cobble stone steps led into a spacious courtyard. Several large buildings were scattered with monks going about their daily chores. A refreshing breeze drifted through the cherry blossom trees which sent some of the blossoms scattering to the ground. The flowers caused the air to smell sweet. Japan motioned for Alfred to follow him. Japan walked through the old open style structures. Each room was large with old style shrines at the front of the room.

‘For this place to be so big there must have been hundreds of monks and warriors living here at one point in time. And this is just one of many temples in this area…there must be thousands of shrines and temples throughout this country. It’s not really my style anymore but it reminds me of the discipline my people used to have during the pilgrim and Native American-Indian days’ 

Once behind one of the structures, a large well kept landscape was revealed. The green grass stretched out a ways before giving way to a clear lake. In the middle of the lake was a tall, skinny building. It didn’t look like anyone could live in it but the tier style of the building made it look majestic. Much like a miniature version of the old Japanese castles. 

“Japan, your scenery is breath taking! I can’t believe how beautiful this place is!” America exclaimed. Japan couldn’t hide a pleased smile.

“I’m glad you are enjoying it because there are many beautiful things I wish to show you today” Japan replied.

“Really!? Like what?”

“Well considering how much you seem to enjoy food, parties and carnage I thought I would try to satisfy all those things for you. The samurais of my past fought valiantly to protect the old ways and keep the castles and temples like this from becoming bustling cities like Tokyo is now. Personally I enjoy both the past and the present. The tranquil ways of the samurai are always so soothing but I can appreciate the modern things that a city like Tokyo brings to the world. The samurais were peaceful and strict in their homes but when in battle they were brutal and merciless. Many paintings have been done showing this. I brought you here first so that you can see just what the samurais were protecting and perhaps have an understanding of why they fought so ferociously.” 

“Yeah, if my home looked anything like this I would fight to the death to protect it too” America said in awe.

“Heh, sounds like you have forgotten that you have shown the same courage as the samurais in your history.”

“Uh…” America slightly blushed at the compliment but part of him felt uncomfortable remembering how much damage he had done to places like Japan, England and Germany who were all people he cared about.

“Ready for the next place?”

“Yeah! Let’s keep this day rolling!” America pumped a fist in excitement. The next stop was a larger tiered version of what Alfred had seen on the lake. 

“This is a museum now but it once served as a castle” Japan explained. America’s eyes glistened at the tiny palace.

“That is so amazing Japan! There aren’t any castles in my home so I’ve always been intrigued by them!” America gushed as they approached the structure.

“Once we step inside I’ll have to ask that you remove your shoes out of respect” Japan explained. America nodded quickly and repeatedly. Once inside Japan gracefully slipped out of his shoes and placed them in a cubbyhole. Alfred on the other hand lifted one leg in the air, ripped off his sneaker and shoved it messily into the cubbyhole.

“Ok! Let’s go!” Alfred said quickly like an excited boy in a candy store. He practically skipped up the steps with Japan following like a protective parent behind him. At the top of the stairs was a case containing a blue Samurai set of armor. Even though there was no samurai in it, the armor was placed on a clear mannequin that had the armor looking as if it were about to strike down a helpless opponent. The helmet was shifted as if the samurai’s sight would be down cast and the sword was raised about head level preparing to deliver a fatal blow. Next to the encased armor was a painting of a samurai in an identical position with a man kneeling before him in what appeared to be a ceremonial robe.

“This is the act of ritual suicide here” Japan started to explain as pointed to the painting. “If a man’s honor were to be turned to shame the only way to redeem himself would be to write a haiku poem and plunge a knife into his gut and drag it across. Since this was extremely painful, the man committing the ritual would have a friend stand over him and as soon as he showed pain from the knife in his gut, his friend would decapitate him”  
The excitement seemed to drain from America’s body all at once.

“Your people sure are big on honor and suicide. Couldn’t you have found another way to get the poor guy’s honor back? And back in the war you used suicide bombers on me. How is throwing your life away honorable?” America asked in a rather sad and confused tone.

“Do not fret Alfred. My people no longer practice suicide in the form of honor killings. Not all history is pretty as you should know but from the ashes of tragedy can come brand new friendships. I think the biggest reason that this is the first exhibit is to make young children show some respect before going through the rest of the museum”

“Oh…” Alfred replied going red with embarrassment as the museum’s set up had worked on him; someone who should have already known such a thing. The rest of the museum was filled with vivid paintings depicting both the good and bad times throughout Japan’s history. There were plenty of samurai, feudal lord and geisha clothes on display. Towards the back of the castle was a perfectly preserved large room where a Feudal Lord would meet with his subjects. 

“Did you know that the hard wood floor here was designed so that the lord would be able to hear if someone was coming? Certain boards were meant to creak and alert the people living here if an unexpected visitor or thief in the night had decided to drop in on them” said Japan as they headed for the exit. 

“Wow, I thought all wooden floors creaked just cause that’s what wooden structures do. Your people seem to have a reason for everything” replied Alfred. It was nearly evening by the time the two made it back to the part of Kyoto where they were staying.

“Where did all this come from?!” Alfred exclaimed as he saw bright lanterns lighting up and many stands preparing to sell food and play games.

“Tonight we’re having a festival. I got you out early so you wouldn’t see everyone setting up” Japan smiled.

“Well you certainly are full of surprises!”

“Everything is getting started soon so let’s go back to the room and get changed.”

“Get changed?”

“Of course. If you’re going to enjoy yourself at an authentic Japanese festival then you should wear a Japanese robe and sandals” Once back in the room Alfred noticed two different robes on the bed. On the left was a light blue robe with an intricate white pattern. On the right side was a dark blue robe with koi fish. Considering Kiku slept on the left side of the bed the night before Alfred assumed the dark blue one was meant for him. Excited to join in the festivities Alfred began shedding his clothes in front of the bed.

“Heh, it seems the past few days with me have cured you of any shyness” Japan gave a half hearted laugh.

“It’s not all you, it’s not unusual for people of the same sex to change in front of each other back at my place” Alfred said quickly, not willing to admit Japan had gotten such a strong influence over him in a matter of a few days. The two quickly got dressed and headed back out. The streets were full of people of all ages laughing and having a good time. Young children played the games and won small prizes. The smell of the food from the stands would make even someone so full that they could burst feel as if they hadn’t had a bite to eat in days.

“Ahh, Japan you really know how to show someone a good time!” Alfred gushed. “I’m so gonna try every type of food at every single one of these stands!!”   
Following Alfred’s lead the two made their way up and down the stands. They ate everything from soups, to rice balls, to sushi, to cotton candy, to ice cream, to fish. They played many of the games along the way as well and Alfred’s loud personality drew more than enough attention from the Japanese people.

“Oh man, I couldn’t eat another bite! Japan your cooking is the best! The only thing missing are hamburgers and French fries!”

“Well I am ready for dessert.” Japan said with a sly grin. He gently took Alfred by his wrist and led him down a narrow, dark alley. “There is going to be a play and dance soon so we’ll have to be mindful of the time” Japan said pressing Alfred against the wall. Japan put two fingers into his mouth and once they were covered in saliva he reached under Alfred’s robe and found his entrance. Without hesitation he slipped the two fingers in and began scissoring them.

“Ja-Japan! We can’t do this here!” Alfred exclaimed in utter shock. 

“Keep your voice down. As long as we’re quick and quiet no one will know. Since you’ve gotten so comfortable with me I thought I might add some excitement. The thrill of almost getting caught in the act is quite the aphrodisiac” said Japan as he started to leave a trail of passionate kisses along Alfred’s jaw and down his neck. Alfred nearly lost the sense of where he was at touch of Japan’s lips on his skin. Japan was skilled enough to run against Alfred’s prostate from behind sending him into a state of hazed bliss. Once Kiku’s lips had reached his chest Kiku removed his fingers and lifted Alfred’s leg up onto his shoulder, granting his throbbing need easy access to the prepared entrance.

“Japan! Really! Not here! Back at the room!” Alfred pleaded in a loud whisper.

“I’m afraid I’d never make it that long” replied Kiku as he abruptly pushed his way into Alfred’s velvet heat.

“Ah! Urg..” Alfred cried out but quickly bit down on his lip. Alfred could feel Kiku’s steady heat beat now that their chests were touching. 

“Alfred you are so adorable” Kiku mused at the painful and slightly scared look on Alfred’s face. Kiku used his hand to slightly massage Alfred’s lifted leg and he continued to kiss his collar bone until Alfred relaxed. Once his eyes had reopened Kiku began to move.

“Oh…Kiku, I really rather not be seen doing something like this!” Alfred complained though his short breath showed the excitement his thrusts were giving him. 

“It’s a festival, everyone’s busy with their families having fun so do not worry”

“Hey daddy, what’s down here?” a young boy called pointing the dark alley where Kiku and Alfred were engaged in an unannounced activity. Both men froze at the boy’s comment. Kiku was all the way in Alfred and had just nailed his prostate again. Alfred held his breath and looked at Kiku for direction though his face showed nearly as much panic.

“Nothing’s down there, that’s just where the extra supplies and trash go” the father reassured the child and taking his hand led his back to the festivities. Once they were gone the two released their breath.

“Hurry up and get this finished up! That was way too close!” Alfred demanded, his face flushed from the passion and the embarrassment.

“Fine, but you have to admit nearly getting caught is pretty fun.” Kiku replied increasing his pace.

“Maybe…for…you!” Alfred said in a hitched breath.

“Alfred, are you ready?” Kiku asked pushing him harder in to the wall.

“Yeah, I’m there!” with that being their signal the two came simultaneously. After a few breaths Kiku put Alfred’s leg down but Alfred hung onto Kiku’s shoulders for support.  
Suddenly the door next to the opened so that the two were hidden by the door and a young woman hauled out a large trash bag. Once the door was closed Kiku desperately tried to suppress a smile and Alfred looked more exhausted than he had any other night.

“You said there’s a play or dance or something?” he huffed.

“Yes” replied Japan. 

“Can we go do that now?” Alfred practically whined. Japan nodded and the two filed in with a gathering crowd around the stage.

“Mr. America, you look tired, have you gone and worn yourself out already?” a man asked him who had obviously seen his enthusiasm earlier. 

“You could say that” Alfred practically panted as the lights dimmed and the show began.


	6. Friday

Chapter 6: Friday

“Kiku what’s the play going to be about?” asked Alfred as the anticipated performance left the crowd buzzing with excitement.

“It will be the Tale of Princess Kaguya. It is the story of a girl who is found in a bamboo shoot and thought to be a divine being. At first she is well loved by her parents and the people of the small village where she grows up. However her father believes a divine being such as her should be a proper princess and he moves her to the capitol where servants and tutors show her the etiquette expected of a princess. Many men come to court her and win her affection with lies. Kaguya has struggled since moving to the castle with doing what her father expects of her even though she preferred her life in the village where she was free to be herself. She then reveals to her parents that she is from the moon and was exiled to Earth on purpose to live a mortal life and only desired to be an ordinary village girl. To escape her plight she prays to the moon for help and the moon ultimately reclaims Kaguya leaving her and her parents distraught. I think it brings up the excellent and tough question of should one do what is expected of them and deny themselves what would bring them true happiness or even though you will be judged by others and possibly disappoint the people you care about most should you be true to your desires and live your life according to what you want instead of what someone else wants?” explained Kiku.

“Wow that’s a pretty intense story for such an upbeat festival” replied Alfred as the actors finally took the stage and started the show. ‘Did Kiku arrange this specific play for me to think about the choice I should make or is it just a coincidence and it’s really just a popular story to the people here?’

“Alfred are you alright?” Kiku asked as he noted the disheartened look on America’s face after the play.

“Yeah it’s just stories with sad endings really get to me. As a hero I’m more of a happy ending kind of guy where everything works out in the end and everyone is celebrating” replied Alfred as he wiped a small tear from his eye and gave Japan a reassuring smile.

“Well I was thinking we could get some octopus puffs to restore our energy because everyone will be bon dancing in just a few minutes” said Kiku as he pointed to a takoyaki stand behind him.

“Sounds great! The dance doesn’t have formal steps does it? Because if so you’re going to have to take the lead” said Alfred.

“It is an easy dance just do what everyone else is doing” replied Kiku as he handed Alfred a cardboard tray of steaming hot octopus puffs. Alfred happily blew the steam away a couple times before chomping down eagerly on the chewy treat. Alfred scanned the crowd as he ate.

‘The people are really happy and having a wonderful time. I’m so glad a festival as lively as this one is possible after all the devastation and hopelessness that the war left behind’ Alfred smiled inwardly until he saw a costumed man climb up a tall ladder that held a huge drum at the top. “Looks like the dance is about to start!” he said as he quickly devoured the rest of his snack and followed Japan into the crowd of people. They took their places in the dancing line just as the drummers started to play. America carefully watched Japan move and even though the dance wasn’t a fast paced one Alfred was still half a beat behind everyone else which caused a number of the citizens around him to giggle.

“You did well for not knowing the dance” said Kiku once the dance was finished. 

“Well at least I added some entertainment” replied Alfred as he nodded his head at the still giggling crowd.

“There will be a fireworks display soon and the people will be gathering by the stage. I thought you and I could watch the display from a more secluded place” said Kiku.

“Lead the way” replied Alfred excitedly as he followed Kiku through the crowd. Kiku navigated them a short ways away from the festival until they reached a deserted beach. “Even without the fireworks this view is gorgeous! There’s a picturesque view of the stars, the waves are creating a melodic soothing sound and the beach is clean and feels great when I squish it between my toes!” Alfred exclaimed as he slipped out of his sandals and slowly circled a foot through the soft cool sand before happily making his way down the beach and sitting down a few inches from where the waves soaked the sand and brought up seashells. 

“I find this place romantic as well. It’s so serene and helps me relax when I’m overthinking things that if I just take a deep breath and step back the answer was a simple one all along” said Kiku as he sat down next to Alfred.

“Funny you should mention overthinking things” said Alfred as he twiddled his fingers nervously and stretched out his legs so that the water would splash over his sand covered feet. ‘Is he wondering what kind of relationship we have and if it will continue past the next couple days too?’ 

“The last time we came to a beach you were still so shy you became flustered when I ordered a drink called sex on the beach. And since you have come to Kyoto you have not only initiated our love making but have become adventurous enough to be with me in a public place. I am very proud of your progress especially since you were a virgin a mere five days ago. In addition to you becoming more daring would I be correct in assuming you have more stamina and our quickie in the alley was not enough to truly satisfy you?” asked Kiku. 

“As a matter of fact I could go for another round” Alfred smiled confidently as he leaned in and kissed Kiku. ‘What am I doing?! This is just going to confuse me more~! I need us to define what we have not get swept in the moment! But I want him to make love to me…I want him to be mine and for him to only want me’ Alfred panicked inwardly as Kiku gently caressed his neck just below his ear on one side while covering his jawline to his collarbone with passionate kisses. Kiku skillfully slipped his hand over Alfred’s shoulder gently guide him down to the sand while his other hand loosened his obi so that the yukata opened and slid off his arms as he lied down on the sand. Kiku coolly slipped out of his yukata and threw it a couple feet away. Kiku smiled warmly at Alfred as he carefully removed his glasses and set them down on his discarded robe.

“Alfred having you here with me in my home fills me to the brim with happiness. Are you enjoying your time here with me?”

“Of course I am! I’m so happy I’m doing and feeling things I never would have dreamed of last week! There’s so much I want to express to you that my head is spinning but for right now I just want you to love me” replied Alfred as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Kiku’s neck thus pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kiku listened to the waves crashing against the shore as he processed what Alfred had just said.

‘He wants me to love him? Not just pleasure and teach him? Is he clinging to me because I am his first? It’s not that I don’t treasure him but maybe hooking up with a few other countries would help him sort out his feelings. Although other people might take advantage of him and hurt him. Oh Alfred what am I going to do with you?...’   
Alfred lied back down and spread his legs welcoming Kiku to come between them. “Here let’s put your legs over my shoulders so we can avoid any pesky sand bothering you and I can get myself nice and deep inside you” said Kiku as he lifted one of Alfred’s legs over his shoulder which arched his hips upward and slightly off the ground.

“Hmmm…I hope someday I’ll be able to be as spontaneous and amazing at this as you are” said Alfred as he shakily hoisted his other leg over Kiku’d shoulder.

“My dear adorable Alfred you are already amazing” replied Kiku as he leaned down and placed feathery kisses on his abdomen. 

“Ah! T-That tickles!...” Alfred squirmed as the rough sand beneath him dug into his back. “Stop teasing…I need you inside of me”

“Heh heh for someone who was so reluctant before you sure are eager and impatient now” Kiku smiled sexily as he straightened up and kissed the inside of Alfred’s thigh. He positioned his fully engorged length at Alfred’s entrance and after a brief hesitation slowly began burying himself into Alfred’s velvet heat. 

“Hm…mmm…Kiku you make me feel so good~! You’ve broken me in so well you feel so comfortable inside me” Alfred moaned as Kiku slowly found a rhythm and held onto Alfred’s legs to support him as he sheathed his member as far inside him as he could go.

“I agree, I’ve loosened you up enough that my cock is the perfect fit for you. Oh~” said Kiku as Alfred’s muscles clenched around his dick each time he thrusted into him.

“Kiku I’m ready to burst!” Alfred cried out just as the first firework screeched and lit up the sky.

“Me too! Alfred I think I really-” Kiku started to reply but the loud thunder of the fireworks drowned him out.  
‘What was he saying?’ Alfred wondered just as he felt Kiku’s seed fill him up and the pleasure tingle up his spine just as his own semen ejaculated over his stomach. ‘The fireworks are so beautiful, such bright colors and wonderful patterns…’

“Alfred” Kiku said as he pulled out of him but before he could finish the tide had come in and a rogue wave rose catching both countries peripheral vision just seconds before the humongous wave crashed down upon them.

“Cough cough…my glasses! Cough” Alfred sputtered as he fought to gain some balance while on all fours and frantically sifting through the mud like sand for his spectacles.

“I have them but I am afraid they are pretty scratched up and our yukatas are drenched” replied Kiku as he pulled some seaweed from his hair with one hand and pulled up their dripping wet robes with the other. Kiku quickly bounded to his feet, helped Alfred up and guided him a safe distance away from the water.

“Man I’m freezing!” Alfred exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his shivering body. “And I think some of those seashells were sharp enough to cut me!”  
Kiku glanced over at him as he wringed some of the water out of their clothes. “Indeed. I will clean out your scratches once we get back to the hotel. Here I know it will be uncomfortable but we cannot walk amongst my people butt naked” replied Kiku as he noticed the multiple red scratches on Alfred’s body, some of which were bleeding and handed him his yukata.

“Brrr…” Alfred breathed through chattering teeth as he stiffly trudged after Kiku to their hotel.

“I suppose that’s one way to tone down the heat between us” Kiku attempted to lighten the mood as they stepped into the hotel elevator.

“No kidding!” Alfred laughed as they approached their room.

“If your glasses are too scratched up I can help you wash the salt water and sand off” offered Kiku.

“I always keep a spare set of glasses nearby in case something happens but you should wash up with me anyway. You must be as chilled to the bone as I am” replied Alfred as he bee lined for the bathroom and started the shower. Kiku immediately shed his yukata and sandals then entered the bathroom where Alfred was already lathering his body up with the bar of soap. “Ow…” he winced as the suds stung his scratches.

‘I cannot believe how easily he gets naked in front of me now when he fought me about wearing Germany’s speedo the other day. He must also have placed a great deal of trust in me to believe I would not tease or take advantage of him while he is in the nude’ Kiku smiled to himself as he stepped into the shower behind Alfred and began shampooing his hair.

“Hmmm! Now I’m all warmed up and ready for a good night’s sleep!” Alfred yawned as he hugged his pillow and snuggled up in his bed. ‘I wonder what Kiku was trying to tell me before…oh well it was probably just pillow talk or something’ 

“Oh dear I cannot believe it is already two o clock in the morning” Kiku muttered to himself as he checked the clock on the night table between the two beds. He glanced over when Alfred didn’t respond and found him already fast asleep. 

“Good night Alfred” Kiku said softly as he placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before crawling into his own bed and falling asleep.

“Haaaah, good morning” Alfred yawned as he woke up.

“Good morning” Kiku replied from his bed already dressed to go out.

“What time is it?” Alfred asked lazily.

“Almost noon”

“What!? Why didn’t you wake me up? How long have you been up?” demanded Alfred as he scrambled to get dressed.

“We got in late and you are on vacation. It is ok for you to sleep in. I have been awake for nearly three hours so I started organizing and packing our things since we will be heading back to Tokyo tonight and I came across these picture books in your luggage. Who is Betty Boop?” asked Kiku calmly.

“Those are comic books and Betty Boop is a popular cartoon character back home. Some of those stories in those comics get animated and shown before movies on the big screen at my place. If we’re leaving tonight I want to hit every shop in the area! I’ll be home in 72 hours and I’ve barely bought any souvenirs!” said Alfred as he raced out the door and to the elevator.

“Animated pictures? Sounds intriguing, I will have to look into that” Kiku muttered to himself as he trailed after Alfred. “Just so you know I am having our luggage sent to the train ahead of us so when we are finished shopping we will head straight to the train”

“Ok!”

“My goodness Alfred I am starting to think you enjoy buying things more than a woman does” Kiku commented several hours later as he gawked at the numerous heavy bags weighing down Alfred’s arms.

“It’s not my fault you have so much cool stuff that I don’t have at home” Alfred whined.

“Well we still have a little time before we need to catch our train why don’t we stop in here for something to eat and some entertainment” suggested Kiku as he gestured towards a geisha establishment. 

“Sounds good to me!” replied Alfred as he followed Kiku into the building.

“There will be two of us today and we would like some dango and a good view of today’s entertainment” Kiku instructed the hostess. The young lady quietly guided them to a large table where many other people were kneeling and watching a girl perform a complicated dance with fans atop tall sandals.

“Wow…how is she able to move like that in those shoes?” Alfred whispered as he kneeled down next to Kiku while a girl in a fancy kimono prepared and poured him tea. After a few more girls performed dances and played songs on instruments the hostess returned. 

“I see we have an American guest here today. In the past the American soldiers who have visited us have enjoyed karaoke. Would you like to perform a song for us?” asked the hostess.

“You want me to sing and dance? It sounds fun but I can’t perform as elegantly as the girls who were on stage before” Alfred replied shyly.

“I can perform something first. We are here to relax and have a good time. I shall sing Aoi Sanmyaku” replied Kiku as he made his way to the stage and the girls brought out a record player and a stand with a microphone built into it. Kiku began singing an upbeat yet serious sounding song only striking a few dramatic poses while he sang.

‘Oh God what am I going to sing!? What are some popular songs I know…hmmm…Unchained Melody? Oh my love~…Nope! No way! How about something by Elvis Presley? They don’t call him the king for nothing! Let’s see Can’t Help Falling In Love? No…that would be way too embarrassing in front of all these people! Burning Love? Absolutely not! That ocean sent a crystal clear message last night! Suspicious Minds? No that definitely isn’t appropriate for the occasion…hmmm..I got it! It’s perfect for what’s been going on all week!’ Alfred panicked before deciding on the perfect song.

“That was beautiful Kiku! I didn’t know you could sing like that!” said Alfred as he passed Kiku on the way to the stage.

“Thank you I look forward to your performance” replied Kiku as the audience softly applauded him.

“Miss I will be performing A Little Less Conversation by the king of rock and roll Elvis Presley!” announced Alfred with a one finger salute from his forehead to the girl handling the records. As soon as the music started to play Alfred eagerly grabbed the microphone stand and sang proudly. “A little less conversation a little more action please! All this aggravation ain’t satisfactioning me, a little more bite and little less bark a little less fight a little more spark close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me!” he bellowed out while shaking his hips and legs; trying to imitate the rock star. When he was finished the audience was cheering and giggling and requesting another song.

“As much as we would like to stay we must catch our train” Kiku insisted as he gently pulled Alfred off the stage.

“Hey your face is all red did you order sake earlier?” asked Alfred as Kiku hurried him to the train station.

“That was truly an energetic and wonderful performance. You truly have talent when it comes to entertainment” replied Kiku as he handed the conductor their tickets and guided Alfred to their seats. ‘If I had known your energy would return so quickly I would have ‘satisfied’ you even more than I already have’ 

“Thanks! I’m really having the best time here with you! I have to admit at the beginning I was totally nervous and felt awkward but you’ve made me feel so welcome and appreciated I’m going to be a little sad going home” said Alfred.  
“Then we will have to make your last day a special one and perhaps you could start visiting me more often. I too have greatly enjoyed our time together” replied Kiku

“I would love that!” exclaimed Alfred happily as the train started to move.

‘Hmmm…Now what can I do to show him how I feel and how much he means to me’ Kiku contemplated as he looked out the window and watched the scenery blur by. 

A/N So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that somehow it was worth the ridiculously long wait! The song Kiku sang was very popular after the war and came out in 1949. Once I thought of Alfred imitating Elvis Presley I had a hard time picking a song since so many of them would have worked. Hope to see you all in the finale chapter when it’s finished! Thanks for reading!


End file.
